malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rood
Rood as in 'rude' was one of the Hounds of Shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi He was the pack leader and the former mate of Pallick, as well as the father of Doan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.279 Rood was described as mangy with brown, scarred fur and yellow eyes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.471 He was also described as "pale, mottled, a solid mass of muscle" with "dark liquid brown" eyes.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.474 Rood and Blind were said to be Cotillion's favourite Hounds.House of Chains, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.313 In Gardens of the Moon In 1161 BS, Rood and the other Hounds were summoned by Shadowthrone to eliminate a regiment of the Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry to disguise his and Cotillion's abduction of Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 The Hounds killed 175 soldiers and 210 horses in the Itko Kan Massacre while suffering no casualties of their own.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.38 Two years later, when Quick Ben intruded in the Warren of Shadow, the Hounds were quick to confront him. He greeted each by name, including Rood, and they herded him to Shadowkeep for an audience with Shadowthrone.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.279-281 With Quick Ben's aid, all seven Hounds ran the trespassing puppet Hairlock to ground on the Rhivi Plain and tore him to pieces before confronting Ganoes Paran. Paran's life was spared by the intervention of the Tiste Andii, Anomander Rake. Directly addressing Rood, Rake warned the pack to depart, but Rood led the others in an attack. Rake slew Doan and Ganrod with his soul stealing sword Dragnipur and drove off the others.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.330-332 Rood later encountered Ganoes Paran once again on the night of the Gedderone Fête. The Hound surprised the captain pulling him to the ground, tearing flesh, and drawing blood. Trapped in Rood's jaws, Paran was suddenly released by the confused Hound. Cotillion appeared to inform Paran that the Hound had sought to kill him for his role in the deaths of Doan and Ganrod. But Rood had paused as he sensed some kind of kinship with the captain (due to Paran's contact with Doan or Ganrod's blood). The god apologised and both he and Rood departed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, Tor MMPB p.620 In Deadhouse Gates The five remaining Hounds (Rood, Baran, Blind, Gear, and Shan) accompanied Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus Younghand, Icarium, Mappo, and Iskaral Pust through the maze surrounding Tremorlor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.442 The Hounds served as protection from the hordes of Soletaken and D'ivers following Shadowthrone's false Path of Hands to the Azath House. They also proved as a deterrent against the rage of Icarium. During the journey, Rood dispatched the Soletaken Messremb and ate his paw. He also killed a D'ivers Dhenrabi, but cringed in the presence of Moby, the Bhok'arala familiar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.475/482Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.498/500 In House of Chains Rood and Blind accompanied Cotillion to separate meetings with Kalam Mekhar and Cutter. To Kalam, Cotillion admitted that the Hounds were troubled by agitation within their realm.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.262-268 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In Night of Knives Several of the Hounds, including Rood, were in Malaz City on the night of the Shadow Moon in 1154 BS. Rood fought former Dassem's First Sword Temper and nearly killed him before the Shadow cult intervened.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.128-131Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.158 Notes and references de:Ruud Category:High House Shadow Category:Hounds